Capacitance
Capacitance is a measure of the amount of electric charge stored (or separated) for a given electric potential. Обычный'Definition' Емкость обычно определяется как полный электрический заряд, помещенный в объект, разделенный на потенциал объекта: или, согласно закону Gauss's , емкость может быть выражена как электрический поток в вт где C'' - емкость в farads ''Q - обвинение в кулонах V'' потенциал в вт is электрический поток связался с обвинением Q в кулонах Сравните эту форму с определением индуктивности . Обычный'Introduction''' Емкость существует между любыми двумя проводниками, изолированными от друг друга. Формула, определяющая емкость выше, действительна, если подразумевается, что у проводников есть равное но противоположное обвинение Q, и напряжение V является потенциальным различием между этими двумя проводниками. СИЦЗЯН единица емкости является farad (F). Емкость одного farad приводит к потенциалу одного вт для одного кулона обвинения. Емкость большинства конденсаторов, используемых в электронных кругооборотах, является несколькими порядками величины, меньшими чем farad. Самые общие единицы емкости в использовании сегодня - microfarad (µF), nanofarad (nF) и пикофарада (pF). Нужно отметить, что вышеупомянутое уравнение (C=Q/V) только применимо за ценности Q, которые намного больше, чем электрон заряжает e'' = 1.602×10-19 C. Например, если бы емкость 1 pF заряжают к напряжению 100 nV, уравнение предсказало бы обвинение ''Q = 10-19 C, который меньше чем обвинение на единственном электроне. Емкость может быть вычислена, если геометрия проводников и диэлектрические свойства изолятора между проводниками известны. Например, емкость конденсатора параллельной пластины построенный из двух идентичных электродов самолета области в постоянном интервале d'' приблизительно равна следующему: где ''C - емкость в farads ? 0 '' является диэлектрической постоянной свободного места , измеренный в farad в метр ''εr - диэлектрическая константа или относительная диэлектрическая постоянная изолятора используется A'' - область каждого электрода самолета, измеренного в квадратных метрах ''d - разделение между электродами, измеренными в метрах Обычный'Energy' Энергия (измеренный в джоулях ) сохраненный в емкости равна работе, сделанной, чтобы зарядить это. Рассмотрите емкость C'', держа обвинение ''+q на одной пластине и''-q'' на другом. Перемещая маленький элемент обвинения dq от одной пластины до другого против потенциального различия V = q/C требует собственного веса работы: где W'' - работа, измеренная в джоулях ''q - обвинение, измеренное в кулонах C'' - емкость, измеренная в farads Мы можем найти энергию сохраненной в емкости, объединяя это уравнение. Начинаясь с незаряженной емкости ''(q=0) и перемещая обвинение от одной пластины до другого, пока у пластин нет обвинения +Q, и''-Q'' требует работы W'': Комбинируя это с вышеупомянутым уравнением для емкости конденсатора плоской пластины, мы добираемся: : W_{stored} = \frac{1}{2} \epsilon_0 \epsilon_r \frac{A}{d} V^2 Обычный'Capacitance и 'поток смещения'' Физик Джеймс Clerk Maxwell [1 ] изобрел понятие потока смещения , d'D'/dt, чтобы сделать закон Ампера совместимый с сохранением обвинения в случаях, где обвинение накапливается, например в конденсаторе . Он интерпретировал это как реальное движение обвинений, даже в вакууме, где он предположил, что он соответствовал движению диполя заряжает в эфире . Хотя эта интерпретация была оставлена, исправление Maxwell's к закону Ампера остается действительным (изменяющееся электрическое поле производит магнитное поле). 'Дуальность''' Обычный'Capacitance/inductance' В математических сроках идеальную емкость можно рассмотреть как инверсия идеальной индуктивности , потому что текущие напряжением уравнения этих двух явлений могут быть преобразованы в друг друга, обменивая напряжение и текущие сроки. Self-capacitance In electrical circuits, the term capacitance is usually a shorthand for the mutual capacitance between two adjacent conductors, such as the two plates of a capacitor. There also exists a property called self-capacitance, which is the amount of electrical charge that must be added to an isolated conductor to raise its electrical potential by one volt. The reference point for this potential is a theoretical hollow conducting sphere, of infinite radius, centred on the conductor. Using this method, the self-capacitance of a conducting sphere of radius R'' is given by: : C=4\pi\epsilon_0R http://www.phys.unsw.edu.au/COURSES/FIRST_YEAR/pdf%20files/5Capacitanceanddielectr.pdf Typical values of self-capacitance are: * for the top electrode of a van de Graaf generator, typically a sphere 20 cm in diameter: 20 pF * the planet Earth: about 710 μF Elastance The inverse of capacitance is called ''elastance, and its unit is the reciprocal farad, also informally called the daraf. References * Tipler, Paul (1998). Physics for Scientists and Engineers: Vol. 2: Electricity and Magnetism, Light (4th ed.). W. H. Freeman. ISBN 1572594926 http://engineering.wikicities.com/index.php?title=Special:Booksources&isbn=1572594926 * Serway, Raymond; Jewett, John (2003). Physics for Scientists and Engineers (6 ed.). Brooks Cole. ISBN 0534408427 http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Special:Booksources&isbn=0534408427 See also *Capacitor *Electromagnetism *Electricity *Electronics *Inductor Category:Electrical engineering Category:Systems of units Category:Electric power Category:SI